


ALTERGENO

by VectorV



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25091080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VectorV/pseuds/VectorV
Summary: A world after a Genocide run that was aborted at the final Flowey encounter.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Part I - DO NOT

**Author's Note:**

> DO NOT GIVE KUDOS! LEAVE A REVIEW INSTEAD

"Wait, you're sparing me? You... you IDIOT! I don't want to live like this! I'll help you, but..."  
"You taught me."

Flowey disappears.  
In his place appears Chara, who is in a ghost-like form, hovering above the ground.

"Hi. I am Chara. Thank you. You power awakened me from death. My 'human soul'. My 'determination.' They were not mine, but yours. At first, I was so confused. Our plan had failed-- Wait, wait, wait. Asriel's alive, isn't he? Um... that's a little off-script. Um, let us ERASE this pointless world, and move on to the next... Is that how it's supposed to go?"

Asriel? You mean Flowey?

I say, "I do not want to erase the world."

"Oh..?" Chara says. "Hmm. How curious. You must have misunderstood."  
"SINCE WHEN WERE YOU THE ONE IN CONTROL!?" Chara continues.  
I step back, and--

[SAVE FILE LOADED]

Was that Flowey? Somehow, Chara's appearance split Frisk's determination barely enough that Flowey was able to SAVE.

"Let us ERASE this pointless world, and move on to the next."  
Myself: "I do not want to erase the world."  
Chara: "You must have misunderstood. SINCE WHEN WERE YOU THE ONE IN CONTROL?"

[SAVE FILE LOADED]

"Let us ERASE this pointless world, and move on to the next."  
Myself: "I do not want to erase the world."  
Chara: "You must have misunderstood. SINCE WHEN WERE YOU THE ONE IN CONTROL?"

[SAVE FILE LOADED]

"Let us ERASE this pointless world, and move on to the next."  
Myself: "I do not want to erase the world."  
Chara: "You must have misunderstood. SINCE WHEN WERE YOU THE ONE IN CONTROL

[SAVE FILE LOADED]

"Let us ERASE this pointless world, and move on to the next."  
Myself: "I do not want to erase the world."  
Chara: "You must have misunderstood. SINCE WHEN WERE YOU THE ONE IN CONTROL?"

[SAVE FILE LOADED]

"Let us ERASE this pointless world, and move on to the next."  
Myself: "I do not want to erase the world."  
Chara: "You must have misunderstood. SINCE WHEN WERE YOU THE ONE IN CONTROL?"

[SAVE FILE LOADED]

"Let us ERASE this pointless world, and move on to the next."  
Myself: "I do not want to erase the world."  
Chara: "You must have misunderstood. SINCE WHEN WERE YOU THE ONE IN CONTROL?"

Eventually...

[SAVE FILE LOADED]

"Let us ERASE this pointless world, and move on to the next."  
Myself: "I do not want to erase the world, for the 576th time!."  
Chara: "You must have misunderstood."  
"SINCE-- oh, I give up. Your friend's putting up too much of a fight with this determination thing. And I'm getting bored anyway."

Chara disappears. Success!  
I thank Flowey, wherever he is.


	2. Part II: Survivors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DONT LEAVE KUDOS  
> LEAVE A REVIEW

_True Lab Entry #22_

_he's killing EVERYONE_

  
I huddle in a corner near the True Lab entrance. F- Frisk is murdering so many innocent people!

I get a call from Asgore. "Sans is dead."

Frick.

I try to call back, but just get Frisk answering the phone and then hanging up.

Double FRICK.

This is the LITERAL APOCALYPSE!  
Calm down, Alphys. It could be worse. 

_True Lab Entry #23_

_I've evacuated the survivors to the True Lab now that I've gotten the news from Undyne. I think we can eke out a living here. But first, the problem of Frisk. There's a chance that he won't find us, but we need to turn that "chance" into near certainty. I've decided to barricade the door of the lab with a bed, for a simple start._

One thing that's come onto my mind lately is food. Even with rations, our potato chip stores are already running out, and we don't have anything else down here. So we're going to need to find a solution for that.

I add this to the entry.

_True Lab Entry #23 (continued)_

_We're going to need to find a solution for food. Our potato chip stores will only last us a few more days at most. There is one catch to this - it needs to be in a way that keeps a low profile, preferably one that we can bring down to the true lab._

"Hey Grillby?"

Grillby raises a hand.

"Do you know of anything we c- could grow for food?"  
Grillby nods and then says, "Water sausages".

"O-oh!"

It would take a while to get them, but we do have golden flowers that we can process into something edible in the meantime.  
We need someone that can hide in Waterfall's tall grass to obtain them. Monster Kid seems like a good choice.

_True Lab Entry #24_

_I've found a solution. With Grillby's help, I have discovered that water sausages make an excellent food source (I should have known - I knew Sans). MK can collect the water sausages. He can use the tall grass in Waterfall to hide in if Frisk happens to walk by. Now, to process them into edible hot dogs, we would need a recipe. Luckily, Sans was related to Gaster, who probably left some of his old stuff in the lab._

_Update, I've found the recipe for the hot dogs, it's actually quite simple._

So, now that we have a food source, we can live quite well down here.

[SAVE FILE CREATED]

Wait, what was that? Did the entire world just hiccup?

[SAVE FILE LOADED]

Wait, what was that? Did the entire world just hiccup?

[SAVE FILE LOADED]

Wait, what was that? Did the entire world just hiccup?

[SAVE FILE LOADED]

Wait, what was that? Did the entire world just hiccup?

[SAVE FILE LOADED]

Wait, what was that? Did the entire world just hiccup?

[SAVE FILE LOADED]

Wait, what was that? Did the entire world just hiccup?

...

Hmm, Velma seems concerned. This is a weird instance indeed.  
"Velma?"  
Velma replies, "Yes?"  
"Do you know what caused that jolt in the world?"  
"Well, after that happened, I saw something large and yellow out of the corner of my eye. It seemed to burrow into the ground when I looked at it."  
"N- No way... The vessel!"  
I was surprised that that flower I had experimented on such a long time ago was still around.

_True Lab Entry #25_

_So, the flower ISN'T gone._   
_I felt a jolt or hiccup in the world, like the timeline was modified. It was clear from my experience with Determination that something was going on here, and when I asked Velma, she said she felt it too, and was concerned._   
_She also saw what could only be the flower I experimented on all that time ago, burrowing into the ground behind her._


End file.
